


Playful

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Prurience [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cringy lines, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cedric, rug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

He was lounging in the living room when Cedric came home, heavy footsteps on the wooden flooring outside. He didn't move from where he lay on his stomach reading, though his mind was definitely no longer focused on the words he read. The sunlight streaming in through the window was warm on his back, and he felt relaxed and lazy on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Unbidden, he remembered fleetingly the numerous times his husband had made love to him here, on this incredibly comfortable rug, and suddenly he was very, very aroused. He moaned slightly, and then Cedric was coming in, lying down straight across his back and he was so _close_ , the heavy weight of him crowding Harry against the floor. Cedric smelt like sunlight and summer breeze and flowers, and Harry wanted him so very much.

"Hey." His voice was deep and Harry could feel how the broad chest rumbled against his shoulder blades.

"Hey," he replied, arching his back a little. He looked teasingly over his shoulder, straight into warm, amused eyes. "How was your trip to the great outdoors?"

Cedric groaned, and laughed lowly. "Bought you your snacks, love." His hands, rough with calluses from quidditch, ran down Harry's bare arms, making him shiver slightly.

"My hero," Harry told him as Cedric covered the smaller man's hands with his own, loosening his grip on the book he'd been reading, and fluttered his eyelashes at him provocatively. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"Live a snack-less life?"

"Exactly," Harry told him, turning his hands to entwine their fingers. "Probably a miserably sexless life too."

Cedric growled playfully, nipping at his ear. "So that's all you keep me around for, huh. Snacks and sex." He shook his head in mock lament. "Should've known." And with that, he pressed his crotch hard against Harry's behind.

"Oh." He arched his back higher, pushing his butt against him. "Come on then," he laughed, pulling one of Cedric's hands down to his waistband.

"Eager." And then his fingers were slipping in and wrapping around Harry's cock, warm and heavy and hot and Harry stuttered for a while, not knowing whether to push back or forwards. Cedric sorted that out for him, turning him around faster than he could blink and pushing his shirt up as far as it could go without actually coming off. He immediately took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it at that specific angle that was guaranteed to make Harry lose it. And lose it he did.

Harry sighed happily, tangling one hand into Cedric's hair and wrapping his legs around his husband's chest. He panted, still pushing into Cedric's hand, and then pulled on his hair to get attention.

"Hmm?" Cedric looked up and smirked at Harry, but didn't stop the constant movement of his hand on Harry's erection.

"The other one's lonely." Harry said seriously, making Cedric laugh and kiss him again, tongue licking the roof of Harry's mouth.

"Is it now?" he teased, yanking down Harry's trousers, but before he could do any more his husband sat up and pulled at his t-shirt.

"We both have to be naked," the younger man stated, moving onto Cedric's trousers, then looked up and waggled his eyebrows at him. "No underwear, huh? How kinky."

Cedric opened his mouth to reply, but then Harry was mouthing at his cock and swallowing it in, the muscles of his throat massaging sensitive skin and he all but lost the capability of speech. He could only watch, mouth open and moans spilling out freely as Harry watched him come undone with playfully sparkling eyes.

And when he was nearly there, right on that edge, Harry moved off so suddenly that even the warm afternoon air felt like a cold slap on his wet dick. He kissed the tip a few times, licking at the slit gently in apology and then stood and divested himself fully of his trousers, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the ever-growing pile of clothing as he turned and sauntered away.

Cedric whistled at him appreciatively. "Look at that arse!" he cheered, laughing when Harry turned to wink saucily and blow him a kiss. "Hate to watch you leave but damn Harry, I looove to watch you go." It was cheesy and cringy, but it got Harry laughing in that beautiful way that he did when he didn't care what he looked like, all squinty eyes and red cheeks, so who really cared?

Groaning as Harry disappeared through the doorway, he collapsed onto his back and wrapped his hand around his straining erection, tugging on it slowly as he imagined that laugh, sunny and carefree, and those eyes looking at him, bright with joy as swollen red lips wrapped around his cock just as they had a mere minute or so ago. He was so immersed in his fantasy he didn't notice when Harry came back until the man pulled his hand away and promptly straddled him, grinding against him with a roll of his hips that had Cedric seeing stars.

"Oh Merlin!" he gasped, and Harry grinned impishly.

"Harry will do, dear," he replied cockily, and when Cedric opened his eyes Harry opened the little tube in his hand with a tiny click, looking into his eyes and at his lips all sultry as he poured a liberal amount of lube over his fingers.

"Bet you wish these were _your_  fingers," he whispered, eyes dark, as he reached back and inserted his wet fingers into his arse, arching his back where he sat on Cedric's lap. And Cedric could see absolutely _everything_ , the sunlight making Harry's skin glow gold and highlighting the slightest shadows so that Harry's dusky rose nipples stood out in almost sharp contrast, all pointy and tense. He could see his adorable, shadowed belly button and his pretty pink cock, standing erect amongst black, curly hair and Cedric wanted so badly to lick him all over, to kiss every inch of his incredibly attractive body, but instead he grinned mischievously and bucked his hips up, pushing Harry's fingers further into his arse.

"Bet _you_  wish these were my _dick_ ," he commented and Harry moaned in agreement. He glared playfully when Cedric smiled smugly in turn, turning his nose up.

"Well, I suppose it's passable." He replied, sniffing, and then, just as spontaneously removed his fingers and sunk down onto Cedric's erection. His breath escaped him in a giant 'whoosh' as he was suddenly surrounded by the clenching muscles of Harry's arse, and he gripped onto his husband's hips to steady him so he didn't come too soon.

"You minx!" he growled. Harry just grinned, completely unapologetic as he pushed himself up and then let himself fall back down, impaling himself repeatedly. He moaned loudly, one hand on Cedric's chest for leverage and the other reaching up to play with his nipples as he took his own pleasure from his lover. Harry was so beautiful and erotic in that moment, taking control like that, that Cedric thought he could watch him forever, lost in the pleasure that the younger man took, unrepentantly, from him.

"You're so sexy, Harry, so hot. I wonder what I did to ever deserve you," he gasped as Harry repeatedly fucked himself on his cock, and he couldn't stop his hands from wandering the feast laid out in front of him, a wide expanse of smooth skin just waiting for him to explore it.

"I wonder the same thing," Harry teased, and then laughed when Cedric grumbled at him mock aggressively and ran his fingers down Harry's sensitive sides.

"Not there, Ced, that tickles!" he gasped, but Cedric didn't let up as he turned suddenly, trapping his lover beneath him. Harry's cheeks were flushed in laughter and arousal, his legs spread wide in desire and invitation.

"My turn, no?" Cedric asked, running a quick finger down the bridge of his nose to the tip.

Harry smiled widely and bucked violently, turning them over again. "Nu-uh!" he gloated, sticking his tongue out, and Cedric leaned up before he could blink and took the soft pink muscle into his own mouth, sucking hard.

Harry's eyes closed and he seemed dazed enough to forget where he was for a second, so Cedric took the initiative and once again rolled them over, never once letting himself slip out of the warmth of Harry's arse.

"Yeah," he said. "Definitely my turn." And saying so, he gave one sharp thrust right into Harry's prostate.

The reaction was immediate - Harry almost screamed as his toes curled in pleasure, and then he was pulling Cedric's hair as he demanded to be fucked properly.

And who was he to deny his beautiful husband?

He took a firm hold on Harry's hips and pushed in hard, fucking Harry hard enough to make him see stars, and he didn't stop. His pace was fast and unrelenting, and he pushed in hard enough that Harry could barely breathe - so that he could merely lay there and _take_  it.

"Oh, oh, faster," his pretty husband moaned, completely letting go of any inhibitions and shame. "Harder, fuck me harder!"

Cedric groaned and sped up even more, gripping Harry's hips so hard they would be sure to bruise tomorrow. Neither of them cared, as lost in their pleasure as they were. He was sweating, and Harry's skin looked to be just as damp with exertion and warmth, glistening as it was in the sunlight. He leant down hungrily, biting hard into Harry's neck, and the man practically _screamed_ , spreading his legs ever wider and pushing up hard.

" _Please_!" he begged, hands scrabbling for purchase along Cedric's naked back. "Give it to me, give me all of it."

He huffed desperately, and pulled out. Harry moaned at the loss, but before he could blink Cedric had him on his knees, face pushed into the carpet and hips up as far as they could go. He practically sobbed when Cedric rammed his cock up inside his arse again, hitting his prostate effortlessly in this position.

"Fuck me properly, you bastard!" He shouted, trying to goad Cedric, and it worked because all of a sudden Harry had to hold onto the rug due to how hard he was being fucked, lest he slide along with every thrust. His husband was both pushing his hips into him and pulling Harry repeatedly on and off his cock, causing him to jerk back and forth as he was used for both of their pleasure.

"Touch me, Cedric. Touch me, please." Harry moaned, but he moved his own hand down as he said so, too impatient. Cedric laughed huskily, sending shivers up his spine, and moved his own hand down to grasp the smooth red erection between his lover's widely spread thighs, guiding Harry's hand in jerking himself off.

"Ungh..." His hand moved in time with Cedric's thrusts into his willingly pliant body, and then he was coming onto the rug beneath him, jerking and clenching around Cedric's sex inside his anus as he emptied himself out over the carpet.

Cedric groaned as he started fucking his cock into Harry in deeper, harder strokes, chasing his own orgasm, and Harry let him, moaning at the constant movement into his over-sensitive body.

He snapped his hips harder, panting as he pulled one of Harry's thighs up to give him more space, and finally came violently inside his hole, filling him with his seed. He kept up a slow, smooth rotation of his hips as he worked through his orgasm, stimulating Harry to make him feel as if he was still in orgasm the whole way through, before he collapsed onto the smaller body beneath him.

He snuggled his face into the crook of Harry's nape, licking and sucking softly as Harry's breathing calmed. Their bodies were warm and damp against each other, and they knew that, when they'd cooled down, it'd feel gross. But for now Harry felt sated where he was, and when Cedric made to pull out he reached back and gripped his buttock, pushing him back in. There was something about feeling so full after sex that made Harry feel wonderful, so Cedric didn't say anything and stayed where he was, enjoying his afterglow in the arms of his lover.


End file.
